This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to a bumpless wafer level fan-out package for one or more integrated circuits.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A flip chip semiconductor device refers to a package-less semiconductor device which may be mounted to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), in a die-down or chip-down position. In other words, an active surface of an integrated circuit die (or semiconductor die) which is a component of the device will be facing the substrate. Typically, a flip chip device is mounted to a substrate by forming a plurality of conductive bumps, for example solder bumps, on an active surface of an integrated circuit die and electrically coupling these bumps to corresponding bond pads on a substrate, such as an interposer substrate.
However, flip chip packages for a bumped integrated circuit die employing an interposer substrate may be undesirably thick due to the combined height of the integrated circuit die and interposer substrate. The structure of such packages is typically complicated, which may result in high assembly cost and low manufacturing yield. Additionally, such packages may also result in production inefficiencies, such as pitch mismatch or discontinuity, due to low routing capacity and degraded signal integrity.